


Baby Stark: Part I

by SpiderBites



Series: Growing Up Laughing [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Surprise Tony! You're a Dad!, Which is you, You're Life Growing Up, baby Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: Your life growing up with the infamous team as your family.





	

Tony Stark lay on the couch with his arm draped lazily over his face. He was beyond bored and the constant drone of the TV hanging from the wall opposite him didn’t do much other than fuel his insatiable need to do something.

The team were all busy which seemed to make the day drag that much more. Wanda seemed content curled on one of the chairs in the building, reading a book on her towering to read pile. The Vision was off doing whatever it was the Vision did; which was probably keeping an eye on Clint as he scurried through the vents. Sam and Bucky were sparring while Peter watched nervously on the side as Natasha warmed up. Scott had medical on standby. Steve was putting his epic baking skills to good use and now the entire kitchen smelt of cookie goodness. Thor sat at the breakfast bar with a  dreamy look on his face as he watched. Rhodey was out and about and T'Challa was back home in Wakanda. And Bruce? He hadn't left the lab in days. He was on the verge of a breakthrough. Tony however, apparently had all his science-y needs sated for the day. He simply had nothing to do.

"FRIDAY?" Tony called out.

"Yes, sir?" The AI replied.

"I am epically bored and no one wants to play with me."

"I am sorry Mr Stark but I am afraid that is something I cannot fix." FRIDAY said. "How about a change of film?"

"No! No I don't want a different film. I want..." Tony faltered.

"You don't know what you want do you, Mr Stark?"

"No. I don't FRIDAY."

"How about a nap?"

Tony frowned at the ceiling. "I don't feel like a nap."

"I can ask Mr Rogers to make you some hot cocoa if that'll help?" FRIDAY responded and Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't forget the marshmallows and whip cream, FRIDAY."

"You got it boss."

Tony nestled back into the couch with a comfortable sigh, arm now draped over his eyes. He almost didn't hear Rhodey coming in.

"Hey...Tony?" He called out as he walked into the room. When he didn't get a reply he shouted louder. "YO STANK!"

Tony jerked up and glared at him.

"Not cool."

"Yeah well, there's something you might wanna see." With a quick motion of his head, Rhodey left the room with Tony not far behind. Now, he stood just behind him, looking utterly confused.

"That's a baby." Tony said as he pointed to the small, sleeping bundle on the table.

"Yep."

Tony peered in a little closer and cocked his head to the side. "She's called...Y/N."

"Yep."

Tony suddenly sniffed up and retreated a few steps back.

"She needs a diaper change."

"Yep." Rhodey replied with his hand over his nose. "There's also something else you should probably see..." He hands over a small note. Tony snatched it and read it quickly. The further he got down, the more his eyes nearly bulged from his head.

After a couple seconds of silence, Rhodey spoke up.

"Congrats dude."

Tony was as pale as a sheet of paper and near collapsed onto the floor.

"I-I'm a dad?"


End file.
